


Romantic Antics

by ViciousVenin



Series: The Mess We've Made [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Frank Iero, Coming Untouched, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/pseuds/ViciousVenin
Summary: Frank surprises Gerard one morning with breakfast and a whole lot more...// Part of The Mess We've Made but can be read as a stand-alone story.





	Romantic Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another extra for this series. The guys have a lot of sex, okay?

Mornings with Frank were always a little bit tense. Gerard had gotten used to it over the months they'd lived together, but he was a late sleeper if there ever was one, and while Frank wasn’t exactly a morning person, he got antsy if he stayed in bed too long. So, when Gerard wakes to the sound of clanging pots and pans at nine in the goddamn morning, it's not exactly a surprise. 

He tries to rein in his frustration as he knows Frank is busy cooking breakfast for the both of them, but it's hard. He really, really just wants to sleep. Maybe he can lure Frank into bed and wear him out so they can both get a few more hours of shuteye. 

Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good plan. 

Gerard drags himself out of bed, not bothering to find his sleep shirt or boxers and instead just pulling on a pair of sweats over his naked ass. Domestic life fucking rules. In the kitchen, Frank is frying hash browns -- his favorite -- while scrambling eggs -- Gerard's favorite -- and is humming one of their new songs. It's so similar to the first time that Gerard woke up in Frank's apartment that he almost can't believe they’re here, months and months later, still loving and fucking and having breakfast together. 

"Morning," Gerard says, stepping into the kitchen. 

Frank turns to him and grins. "Morning! You hungry?" 

Gerard's eyes focus on the birds on Frank's hips, just above the waistband of his boxers. "Definitely," he says. 

"Good." 

Frank finishes dishing up their food and then brings two full plates over to the table while Gerard pours them each a glass of orange juice. Once they're seated at the table across from one another, Frank hooks an ankle around one of Gerard's and smiles around a mouthful of eggs. Gerard smiles back. Domestic life fucking  _rules_. 

"Practice today?" Frank asks, even though they both know full well Frank has their practice schedule memorized. 

"Yeah. Then Geoff wants us to meet with him and Schecter again." 

"Again? Damn," Franks says. 

"Maybe it's time." He's not sure how he feels about it, having a manager. Geoff has kind of been their manager for the past year and they've been doing just fine. Then again, there's only so much Geoff can do, and having someone who could get them on tour with bigger, more well-known bands would be a huge step for them. Still, it scares him. He's not sure if he'll ever stop being scared of all this. 

"Maybe," Frank says, drawing Gerard out of his thoughts. "Help me clean up?" 

Gerard nods and the two of them rise from the table, their ankles parting. Gerard already misses the contact. Frank washes while Gerard dries and Gerard can't help sneaking looks at Frank every few moments; at the way the muscles in his arms ripple, the concentrated look on his face as he scrubs a particularly stubborn bit of food, the sway of his hips when he goes back to humming contentedly. 

After a few minutes, Gerard can't take it anymore. He sets the plate he's holding on the drying rack and steps up behind Frank, wrapping his arms around Frank's middle. 

"You're too sexy, you know that?" Gerard says. 

Frank huffs a laugh. "Not my faulty you're horny all the time." 

"I beg to differ." Gerard presses his hips to Frank's ass and his mouth to Frank's neck at the same time, earning him a startled gasp. 

Frank drops the cup he'd been cleaning, letting it tumble into the soapy water. He grips the edge of the sink with both hands as Gerard sucks harder on his neck. "Oh, fuck  _me_." 

Gerard flattens his palm over Frank's stomach and moves his hand down slowly, teasing the hair peeking out of Frank's boxers. "You want me to fuck you in the kitchen, Frankie? That's kinda kinky, you know." 

Frank laughs again but says nothing, just pushes his ass back against Gerard's growing hard-on, and Gerard knows that's a yes. Gerard moves his hands to Frank's hips and drags him over to the table, pushing him up against it. Frank bends over it without hesitation. 

"Frankie..." Gerard keeps one hand firmly gripping Frank's hip and moves the other one to the back of his neck, gliding his fingertips down his shoulders and back before finally reaching his boxers. Using both hands, Gerard drags the waistband past Frank's ass, but no farther. "So fuckin' pretty." 

"You gonna fuck me or what?" Frank asks, sounding both frustrated and exhilarated. 

Gerard takes a step back, about to go grab the lube from the bedroom, but Frank grabs Gerard's wrist. "Gotta prep you, baby," Gerard explains. 

"Don't need it." Frank's face turns pink. 

Slowly, Gerard moves two fingers to Frank's hole. He finds it wet and pliant and Frank shivers as he presses the tips of his fingers in. "Did you- fuck. Did you prep yourself for me?" 

Frank nods, his cheek sliding against the table.  

Gerard laughs disbelievingly. "Jesus fucking Christ. You're gonna kill me someday." 

"And you're gonna kill me right now if you keep me waiting any longer." Frank wiggles his ass, trying to get more of Gerard's fingers in him. "It was so hard to not just wake you up, fingering myself open with you right next to me in bed." Gerard sucks in a breath and quickly gets his sweatpants down, his cock springing free, all with Frank still running his mouth. "And then having breakfast all stretched out and ready, just waiting for you to fucking take me already." 

Gerard spits in his palm and rubs it over his cock, not about to make either of them wait any longer. He nudges the head of his cock against Frank's hole, silently asking if he's ready. 

"Gerard, if you don't put your dick in my ass right this second I'm gonna-" Frank moans as Gerard slides home in one smooth thrust. " _Fuck!_ " 

"Yeah," is all Gerard can say. Frank is so tight and wet around him he can't quite put his thoughts into words. "Fuck yeah," he says and sets up a brutally fast rhythm right away. If Frank wants it hard, he'll get it hard. 

"F-fuck, Gee. Oh my  _God_." Frank can't keep his mouth shut, and Gerard can't either but not much is coming out other than moans and Frank's name. The table legs squeak against the linoleum as Gerard smacks his hips to Frank's ass repeatedly. " _Harder_. Please, I need-" 

Gerard tangles a hand in Frank's hair and tugs, pulling him up onto his elbows and tipping his head back towards his shoulders. It gives him leverage to fuck Frank harder, driving in fast and deep and relentless. Frank's back shakes with the impact of Gerard's thrusts, but Gerard's hold on his hair keeps him in place. The room fills with Frank's desperate moans as he gets closer and closer until suddenly- 

"Oh, shit. Gee, I'm- God, I'm gonna come. Please, oh fuck." The sound of skin on skin reverberates around the kitchen as Gerard fucks him harder still. A few moments later, Frank cries out and Gerard feels his entire body tense up. 

Gerard fucks him through it, and only when his body goes lax does he release Frank's hair. Gripping Frank's hips with both hands, Gerard slams into him again and again, chasing his own release. Frank is still moaning softly and breathing hard below him, letting Gerard use his spent body as he pleases. Frank reaches behind Gerard and digs his nails into the back of his thigh, and the bite of it is what sends Gerard over the edge. He slams forward a final time and stays there as he spills inside Frank, a ragged groan leaving his lips. 

After a while, Gerard pulls out and Frank drags his boxers back up over his ass. "These are ruined on both sides," Frank says, chuckling. 

Gerard laughs as he pulls his sweatpants up even though he knows they'll be naked again soon.  

Sure enough, Frank reaches for Gerard's hand and then leads them to the bedroom where they strip and settle into bed together, sweaty and sated. Frank wraps an arm around Gerard's stomach and rests his head on his chest. They lay there and just breathe together for a few minutes before Gerard says, "I love you, you crazy motherfucker." 

Gerard feels Frank smile against his chest. "I love you too, horn dog." 


End file.
